<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Call Me Ed’s! by Reddiefuckedyourmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361518">Don’t Call Me Ed’s!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiefuckedyourmom/pseuds/Reddiefuckedyourmom'>Reddiefuckedyourmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ItStephenKing - Fandom, Reddie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, M/M, Reddie, StephenKing - Freeform, eddiekaspbrak, richietozier, slightsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiefuckedyourmom/pseuds/Reddiefuckedyourmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddies mom is out of town and Richie thinks it’ll be a good idea to get high in Eddies backyard. Slight smut:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reddie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Call Me Ed’s!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope y’all like it😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie lazily laid in his bed all morning reading the new comic he bought with his paycheck.</p><p>He got a summer job at the movie store downtown with Eddie a couple weeks before their junior year ended.</p><p>Sure, getting paid for doing something that he liked doing was great but Richie was in it to be with Eddie.</p><p>Richie liked to play dumb so Eddie would have to come help him, seeing short little Eddie get all flustered and frustrated was always the highlight of Richies day.</p><p>Richie was always so sad when they had to part ways and go home.</p><p>The weekends were the worst. No work on Saturdays and Sundays. It drove Richie crazy. Saturday's and Sunday's, the small shop had discounts on the pornographic films. They weren't allowed to let minors sell those.</p><p>Richie would make sure to restock all of the movies on the shelves except for the pornographic ones so Eddie would have to do it. </p><p>Eddie would become a stuttering mess, the poor innocent boy tried not to look at the covers and titles but always failed. </p><p>Richie enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>Saturday's and Sunday's meant no teasing Eddie OR seeing him. Richie could still hang out with Eddie but he was normally too nervous to ask at all.</p><p>Not being able to tease Eddie all day long was one of the worst things Richie ever experienced.</p><p>He would lay on his bed and countdown the hours until he'd see Ed's again.</p><p>Most Sunday mornings were like that, Richie would lay in bed reading until around 10am, while he waited for a call from one of his friends, wanting to hang out again. </p><p>This morning seemed to be going by extremely slow. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't completely focus on his comic. </p><p>Eddie had been on his mind all morning but he couldn't quite figure out why. </p><p>Normally he could manage to push Eddie out of his mind temporarily.</p><p>Every word he read was fuzzy in his brain for a few seconds until it quickly faded out completely. It's always been a problem for Richie.</p><p>Everytime he thought about Eddie he couldn't focus. It was like his brain stopped working.</p><p>Maybe if he went to see Eddie he wouldn't think about him so much after?</p><p>Richie shut the thick comic book he'd just bought the day before and got off his bed.</p><p>He made sure not to make lots of noise while walking downstairs, his dad worked a night shift and was sound asleep on the old recliner in the living room.</p><p>His mom was gone with her friends running errands or something that didn't concern Richie whatsoever.</p><p>He made his way toward the front door and left on his bike.</p><p>His baggy hawaiian shirt was blowing in the wind, the white shirt underneath it stuck to his skin a little.</p><p>The air outside was hot, hotter than most summer mornings.</p><p>Richie rode his bike all the way to Eddie's house. He memorized how to get there by the time he was nine.</p><p>It was never hard for him to memorize something like that. He had done it so much it was simple.</p><p>He rode his bike into Eddies yard and approached his bedroom window.</p><p>Eddie was laying on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to music on his Walkman with headphones on.</p><p>Richie took this chance to open the window himself and climb in.</p><p>When he tapped Eddie on the shoulder he nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>"Fuck Richie! You scared the shit out of me!" Eddie whisper yelled. </p><p>Eddie fumbled around for his inhaler on the nightstand beside his bed. When he found it he took a few long puffs. </p><p>"Oh yeah sorry." Richie said with a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>Eddie was not amused.</p><p>"Where's your mom? I noticed her car is gone?" Richie asked.</p><p>"She's out of town at my aunt's house for three days. This is the first time she's ever let me stay here without her, it took weeks of convincing." Eddie rambled.</p><p>Eddie watched as a long sneaky smile grew on his best friend's face.</p><p>"You know what that means?" Richie asked.</p><p>"Do I even want to know?" He speculated.</p><p>Richie rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. This is one of the best ideas I've ever had!"</p><p>Eddie mumbled a small "Oh no." under his breath.</p><p>"You, me, and the losers should get fucked up!" Richie exclaimed.</p><p>Eddie looked at if his soul had left his body, "Excuse me? Do WHAT?" Eddie questioned the taller boy.</p><p>"You know, smoke." Richie stated</p><p>The small boys eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. "You're crazy! I don't want my house to smell like pot when my mom comes home! She'll never let me be alone again!" </p><p>Richies smile turned into a frown. "What if we smoked in your backyard when it gets dark?"</p><p>Eddie was about to deny him but Richie continued.</p><p>"And before you say no just think about it, your mom is gone for three days! When is something like this ever gonna happen again? You should have fun while you can Eddie spaghetti."</p><p>"Don't call me Eddie spaghetti!" He warned.</p><p>Richie felt butterflies, he loved calling Eddie that. Eddie would always scrunch his nose and get all mad. </p><p>"But.. I guess you're right." Eddie pondered.</p><p>"See, told you!" Richie sprung off of Eddie's bed and ran into the kitchen to call Beverly.</p><p>Eddie raced past Richie and grabbed the phone, holding it tight against his chest. "WAIT! First we have to have some ground rules." He stressed.</p><p>"Fine what are they?" Richie groaned, throwing his head back. </p><p>"You guys can't be loud, if my neighbor tells my mom I had friends over and we were smoking I'm dead meat. No matter what, absolutely no smoking in my house. And my last rule is one hundred percent NOBODY is gonna be having sex in my house!" Eddie protested.</p><p>Richie raised his eyebrow, "what makes you think any of us would have sex in your house?" </p><p>"Cause you guys are disgusting and perverted. I can only imagine what you're like when you're high!" He shuddered.</p><p>"And how do you know that you won't be the one that's trying to have sex?" Richie teased.</p><p>"I- I would never do that!" Eddie stammered.</p><p>"You would never have sex? I've seen you drunk once before Ed's and sorry to break it to you but you were not this conservative then. You were all over me. If you were that horny when you are drunk, I can't even imagine what you'll be like high. What makes you think you won't be this time?" Richie asked, holding back anymore of his snarky comments.</p><p>Eddie blushed and ignored the question, handing Richie the phone.</p><p>It was true, Richie wasn't even trying to tease. The first and only time Eddie drank, he was basically dry humping Rich, he was sitting on Richies lap, his legs straddled around Richies waist, he kept moving around trying to "get comfortable," but Richie knew he exactly what Eddie was doing. </p><p>Eddie doesn't remember a thing from that night but Richie definitely does, he thinks about it constantly.</p><p>Richie snapped back to reality, seeing an embarrassed Eddie in front of him.</p><p>"You won't know until you try it Ed's." Richie said, giving Eddie a smirk.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" He whined.</p><p>"You know what it means Ed's." Richie winked.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, trying to escape the thoughts and turned away so Richie wouldn't see his red face.</p><p>Richie chuckled before dialing Beverly's number.</p><p>Richie made plans on the phone Bev. Beverly was gonna tell Ben, Ben would tell Stanley, Stanley would tell Mike, and Mike would tell Bill.</p><p>This is normally how they made plans. Their friend group wasn't huge but making plans any other way was a bit difficult.</p><p>"Eddie spaghetti, where'd you go?" Richie called out. </p><p>He stepped into the living room, seeing Eddie sitting on the couch awkwardly.</p><p>"Bev is gonna bring alcohol." Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Eddie's eyes got wide for the second time that day, "No! Smoking weed is bad enough, now drinking too?!" He panicked.</p><p>"Spaghetti, you worry too much it's gonna be fine!" Richie assured.</p><p>"No- no it's not! And stop calling me that!" Eddie barked.</p><p>"Fine, fine! I'm sorry for calling you Eddie spaghetti. But it's gonna be fine, it's not like we haven't smoked before." He groaned.</p><p>"I haven't! I'm sure Stan hasn't! Where are you even gonna get this stuff?!" Eddie blurted.</p><p>"I have weed and Beverly knows a guy that can get us the alcohol." Richie chuckled.</p><p>"Is this shit f-funny to you?" Eddie accused before taking a puff of his inhaler.</p><p>"No, you're just cute when you panic." Richie beamed.</p><p>Eddie just looked at him and took another puff, his cheeks turned red for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Fuck you Tozier!" </p><p>"Yeah fuck me." He echoed, then gave what he said a second thought. "Never mind, I think if would be the other way around." Richie gave a toothy grin. </p><p>"N-no i-it wou-wouldn't!" Eddie stuttered.</p><p>The thought popped in poor Eddies mind and he loved it, he pushed it out of his mind as fast as possible.</p><p>"Jeez Eddie, you're as bad as big Bill!" Richie teased.</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes before taking some pills out of his fanny pack and dry swallowing them. Eddie tried not to show it but the whole conversation they just had made him extremely embarrassed.</p><p>He was shaking like crazy, mind racing.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get my weed from my house. I'll be back around eight tonight." Richie said, ruffling poor Eddies hair and running out the front door.</p><p>Before Eddie could yell at him again he was gone.</p><p>Even after Richie left, Ed's was still on his mind.</p><p>"Dick." Eddie whispered under his breath after he knew he was gone for sure. </p><p>Eddie looked down at the bulge in his pants and groaned. "Damnit, Richie."</p><p>-</p><p>At 8pm sharp, the losers were all at Eddie's door.</p><p>"H-h-hey E-Eddie. Th-thanks for letting us c-come o-o-over!" Bill thanked him.</p><p>"It was Richie's idea." Eddie announced.</p><p>"No wonder it sounds like a horrible idea." Stan said, slapping Richie on the back of his head.</p><p>"Ouch! Shut up!" Richie seethed, punching him in the arm, causing both of them to chuckle a little bit.</p><p>Richie and Stan might bully and be completely and totally mean to each other but they had an understanding. They never meant the mean things they said.</p><p>Eddie led them around his house, to the backyard. </p><p>"Jeez Eddie it's pretty nice back here." Beverly complimented.</p><p>"Thanks Bev. It's one of the only things that my mom actually takes proper care of." Eddie confessed.</p><p>They all sat down on the colorful lawn chairs while Beverly got the alcohol out of her bag and Richie pulled four blunts out of his wallet.</p><p>"Nobody get too shitfaced if any of you puke in my moms van I'm gonna be a dead man." Ben pleaded.</p><p>"You drove everyone here?" Eddie questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"You aren't gonna drink or smoke then are you?" Eddie said, sounding a bit scared.</p><p>"No, I'm trying to stay away from that stuff for a little while. Plus I was picked as designated driver so I don't wanna accidentally kill anyone." Ben chuckled, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Well then, that's that. Let's get fucked up!" Richie said before lighting the blunt and taking the first hit.</p><p>They passed around the neatly rolled blunt until it finally landed on Eddie. Eddie debated taking a hit off it at all since all their mouths had been on it.</p><p>The thought of it made him cringe but he went against his instinct and did it.</p><p>He immediately started coughing, causing his throat to burn.</p><p>"That was horrible!" He exclaimed, pulling out his inhaler and taking puffs off it like it would actually do something. </p><p>Eddie knows that his medications are placebos, they still comfort him, they make him feel safe.</p><p>"You okay Ed's? Here take this!" Richie chimed, he handed Eddie a bottle of vodka.</p><p>Eddie handed Richie the blunt and took the vodka from him.</p><p>He sniffed it and almost gagged. "Are you guys trying to fucking kill me?" Eddie accused </p><p>"Don't worry, it's not even that bad!" Mike encouraged.</p><p>Eddie took a swig of the vodka, it burned going down his throat. He gagged a little.</p><p>Tears pricked his eyes, "That was even worse!" </p><p>"Just take a few more drinks so you don't have to take anymore." Richie suggested.</p><p>They all watched as Eddie took four more big drinks.</p><p>By the time he was done his face felt hot and he was sweating a little bit.</p><p>"Here Eddie, Now this won't be as bad." Beverly spoke while giving him the blunt. </p><p>Eddie looked at the blunt like it was gonna kill him before taking it.</p><p>He took his second hit and it definitely wasn't as bad as the first. He kind of enjoyed this one.</p><p>"S-see! It's n-not so b-bad." Bill praised.</p><p>Eddie took two more hits before passing it once again. </p><p>"Let's play truth or dare!" Ben broadcasted.</p><p>"We're seventeen now Ben, not twelve." Stanley rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're no fun Stanley." Ben huffed.</p><p>"I think that's a great idea! You go first Ben!" Beverly grinned.</p><p>"Stanley, truth or dare?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Are you a virgin?" Ben chuckled, already knowing the answer.</p><p>They all knew the answer, they all knew damn well.</p><p>Stan is far too religious to have sex before marriage.</p><p>"Yes. And it's nothing to be ashamed about you assholes!" He insisted.</p><p>"Eddie! Truth or dare?" Stan said loudly across the circle.</p><p>Eddie held his finger up to shush Stan, "You're gonna wake up the neighbors fuckface!" </p><p>Stan groaned, "Just pick, God you're so uptight."</p><p>With an eye roll and a scoff Eddie answered truth.</p><p>"Are YOU a virgin?" Stan questioned.</p><p>Richie snorted at the question, "Of course he is."</p><p>Eddie was a blushing mess, he gave Richie the death glare.</p><p>The question stayed unanswered for a few moments before Eddie honestly answered yes.</p><p>"Wait shit, have you ever even kissed someone?!" Ben asked, chuckling a bit.</p><p>Richie stayed quiet, he didn't think that Eddie had ever kissed someone but he knew that if he found out HIS Eddie Spaghetti had kissed someone, he'd be extremely jealous.</p><p>Eddie blushed and dismissed the question completely, "My turn, Beverly! Truth or dare?"</p><p>Beverly smiled, "dare."</p><p>"I dare you to take three shots of vodka." Eddie giggled.</p><p>"I accept." Beverly declared as she held out her hand, waiting for Eddie to give her the bottle.</p><p>Eddie suddenly felt all those shots and the weed hit him all at once.</p><p>He's never been drunk or high. The thought of being both at once had never crossed his mind.</p><p>Richie's eyes kept making their way to Eddie, scanning him up and down.</p><p>Beverly took the two shots, she cringed as she swallowed the liquid.</p><p>Beverly stared over at Richie, noticing that he was looking at Eddie. "Richie. Truth or dare?"</p><p>He snapped his attention to Beverly. He answered without hesitation, "Truth." </p><p>Ben groaned, "Why are you guys such pussies?" </p><p>Richie ignored the comment and looked at Beverly again, waiting for his truth.</p><p>"So why have you been staring at Eddie all night?" She said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Richie's heart dropped, "W-what? I haven't been!" He chuckled in an attempt to play it off cool.</p><p>Eddie was so high and drunk he barely even acknowledged what was happening. He looked up to see Richie blushing and tripping over his words.</p><p>"Y-yes you h-h-have." Bill argued.</p><p>"Bill and Beverly are right, Richie. You have been." Mike chimed in.</p><p>Eddie stayed silent, he did his best to just stare down at the ground and not start blushing or crying or screaming.</p><p>He felt all of those things all at once but didn't act on any of them.</p><p>"Just worried about him I guess, that's all." He answered. </p><p>Eddies heart sunk. He didn't know why but hearing Richie say that hurt.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure Rich. That's the look of love." Beverly said, winking at Richie. </p><p>Richie ignored her and looked at Mike, "Mike, truth or dare?" </p><p>"Dare I guess." </p><p>"I dare you to.... go get me food from Eddie's kitchen." Richie smiled, feeling pleased with the clever dare he came up with on the spot.</p><p>Everyone groaned at Richie. "C-common man, that is NOT a g-g-good dare!"</p><p>"You guys are just jealous because I thought of it first." He protested.</p><p>Mike got up and walked inside through the back door.</p><p>While Mike was gone they passed the blunt around a few more times till it was gone.</p><p>Eddie stared up at the stars, "you guys ever just think about what it would be like to be a bird? That shit would be so cool man." </p><p>"Damn Eddie, you really are a lightweight huh?" Richie teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>Mike walked out with a cherry sucker.</p><p>"This was the only food I could find that wasn't all healthy and shit." Mike said handing Richie the sucker.</p><p>Richie shrugged, unwrapping the sucker and putting it between his lips.</p><p>"Eddie, truth or dare?" Mike asked.</p><p>"Me again? Uhhh dare?" Eddie said more as a question then answer.</p><p>"I dare you to let Richie hotbox you in your closet." Mike smiled cheesily.</p><p>Eddie's mouth dropped open. "No! Then my stuff will smell like weed!" </p><p>"A dare is a dare Eddie!" Ben laughed. </p><p>"Fine." He groaned.</p><p>Richie looked at Mike and mouthed a 'thank you'.</p><p>Richie handed them a blunt but kept the last one for him and Eddie.</p><p>Eddie stood up, stumbling. His head was spinning. He almost lost his balance but before falling Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and caught him.</p><p>"You're okay Ed's, I got you." He whispered to him loud enough for only Eddie to hear.</p><p>"Don't call me Ed's" Eddie whispered back.</p><p>Richie threw the rest of the red sucker in the bin beside the back door.</p><p>They walked inside and went directly to Eddie's room, into the closet. </p><p>Richie lit the blunt and took a hit, immediately blowing it towards Eddie.</p><p>Eddie breathed in the heavy smoke, only coughing a little bit.</p><p>Once Eddie's eyes adjusted to the tiny dark room he could slightly see Richie.</p><p>Richie had his eyes closed, he was leaning against the closet wall and he was smoking.</p><p>"Richie, can I tell you something?" He asked in his awkward drunken state.</p><p>Richie opened his eyes and leaned forward, making direct eye contact.</p><p>"Of course, Ed's." Richie mumbled, handing Eddie the blunt.</p><p>He didn't correct Richie this time for calling him Ed's. He liked it.</p><p>Eddie kept trying to mentally get himself together, he felt so messy, his thoughts were scattered.</p><p>Eddie took a long hit, he was gonna need it for what he was about to tell Richie.</p><p>His best friend. Eddie knew Richie was his best friend. Even after how much he fantasized about being with Richie in a way other than just "friends" it wouldn't happen. Best friends don't do that, especially boy best friends.</p><p>Richie wouldn't want him. He was just a sad, short, scrawny, seventeen year old kid that can't even go five minutes without his fucking inhaler. </p><p>Eddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes, breaking the eye contact between him an Richie. </p><p>"I- I think I'm gay." He confessed, his voice was shaking almost as much as his hands. It was strained as he forced the words out.</p><p>His eyes stayed screwed shut, it was the only thing that stopped him from crying.</p><p>Eddie had never said it out loud, his entire life he'd known it, he'd thought of it. He could never even find the courage to say it out loud to himself.</p><p>Richie remained completely silent, he kept looking at Eddie, all the sudden Richie couldn't stop smiling to himself. </p><p>"Richie, please say something. If you don't I'll never be able to look at you again." Eddie pleaded. He opened his eyes, looking at Richie. Eddie began to cry.</p><p>Richie had no words. He was still stuck on the words that Eddie had just spoken.</p><p>"Richie please" Eddie sobbed.</p><p>Eddie felt like he was crumbling, the only thing he could hear was his own loud cries. </p><p>He'd never felt so misplaced. He knew Richie was judging him. </p><p>All he could think about was how he could never have Richie the way he wanted him and the way he needed him.</p><p>That's all little Eddie Spaghetti ever wanted. He wanted his childhood best friend to hug him and kiss him. He wanted to hold his hand.</p><p>He loved when Richie called him that, it made him blush like crazy. </p><p>Eddie pulled his knees to his chest to stop himself from running out of the closet right there and just running from everything.</p><p>"Oh Ed's." Richie said before pushing his lips against Eddies.</p><p>Eddie melted into it, putting his free hand around the taller boy's neck.</p><p>It was happening. It was fucking happening. The moment both of the seventeen-year-old boys had secretly dreamt of since they were kids.</p><p>And it was better than either of them could have imagined. </p><p>Richie pulled Eddie into his lap, making him straddle around his waist.</p><p>His hands combed through Eddie's hair, pulling lightly.</p><p>Eddie pulled away, and looked at Richie.</p><p>"Does this mean that you're gay too?" Eddie sniffled.</p><p>Richie smiled at him and wiped his tears away.</p><p>Richie nodded his head yes, holding back laughs, "God, I love you Ed's."</p><p>He had said he loved Eddie before but it was either in a friendship kinda way or a joking way.</p><p>Eddie beamed, "I love you too."</p><p>"Screw the blunt, we'll smoke it after they leave." Richie assured Eddie, before he put it out on his shoe.</p><p>"What will we do now then? They won't believe we smoked the whole thing in...." he paused and looked down at his watch,  "ten minutes!" Eddie hesitated.</p><p>"I don't care what we do as long as you stay on my lap while we do it, I'm fine with it." Richie requested.</p><p>It didn't mean to come out as a dirty comment but somehow it did.</p><p>"Oh shit, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry Eddie. We don't have to-" he rambled.</p><p>"Richie, I- I know it's fine." Eddie giggled.</p><p>He was blushing like crazy but it was so dark that Richie couldn't see. </p><p>Richie flicked the light switch beside him so he could see Eddie.</p><p>"You look so pretty." Richie complimented.</p><p>Eddie just placed his lips on his best friends once again. </p><p>It was all so perfect. Eddie felt the bulge in Richies pants, he ignored it, not wanting to embarrass Richie.</p><p>Richie pulled Eddie closer now wrapping his long arms around the small boy in his lap.</p><p>Richie and Eddie did love each other. They always had, there was no point in keeping it in anymore.</p><p>"E-Eddie" Richie stuttered into the kiss.</p><p>Eddie pulled away, "What's wrong?" He hesitated, thinking he did something wrong.</p><p>"Did I mess up? Am I a bad kisser?" Eddie shivered at the questions.</p><p>"No Ed's! Of course not, you're a great kisser. I just think we should get back out there before it seems suspicious.</p><p>"Oh, oh yeah you're right." Eddie smiled, getting up and handing the blunt back to Richie. Eddie was so lost in what just happened he hadn't even realized seven minutes had passed by.</p><p>Richie mumbled a "Thanks." Before putting it back in his wallet and getting up.</p><p>They stumbled back outside, both extremely high. Their lips swollen from the kissing in Eddies closet. </p><p>Eddie was drunk too so everything for him seemed like a dream. His hair was all messed up, he had a small smile on his face. He kept stumbling, almost falling.</p><p>Eddie prayed in his mind that he'd remember this in the morning.</p><p>Once Eddie sat down he pulled his inhaler out of his fanny pack and took three long puffs.</p><p>"You okay Eddie?" Beverly asked, grinning at him.</p><p>It was clear to all the losers that Eddie and Richie did a little more than smoke in Eddie's closet.</p><p>"I'm great." He responded, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>He heard Richie let out a laugh from beside him.</p><p>"W-what h-h-happened in there g-guys?" Bill asked them.</p><p>"We smoked." Richie answered for them both. </p><p>"Oh yeah, like we believe that." Stan </p><p>"Oh my God." Beverly started giggling.</p><p>"What? Why are you laughing?" Ben questioned. </p><p>"Eddie has a hickey!" Beverly pointed out.</p><p>"Busted." Richie chuckled, trying to play it off cool in order not to embarrass Eddie.</p><p>Richie glanced over at Eddie, he was looking down at the ground with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Richie wished the smile would never leave his beautiful face, it looked great on Eddie.</p><p>The losers were all looking at Eddie, waiting for a response out of him, finally he spoke, "Yep. g-guess we're busted, Rich." </p><p>"So are you two, like uhm, uhhh, dating?" Stan asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>Eddie and Richie both looked at each other, both somehow trying to find an answer from a single glance.</p><p>Something in Eddies eyes told Richie not to say yes.</p><p>"Uhhh, no! Eddie just wanted to make a girl he likes jealous so I gave him a hickey to get her attention!" Richie said confidently.</p><p>He didn't want to out his best friend, he knew it was coming Eddie should do himself.</p><p>"Richie- it's okay. Thank you, but it's time I tell everyone anyway." Eddie looked down at the ground once again before mustering up the courage to speak again.</p><p>"I'm gay." </p><p>They all stayed completely silent, for the second time that night silence was killing poor Eddie once again. He felt a lump in his throat, the tears threatened to come out.</p><p>He kept telling himself not to cry and that it would be okay if they didn't accept him because he still had Richie.</p><p>His face felt hotter than normal from all the smoking and drinking.</p><p>"I'm so fucking proud of you, Eddie. We love you no matter what!" Beverly told him as she stood up and hugged the small boy.</p><p>Eddie began to cry into her shoulder, whispering quiet thank you's as she rubbed his back with her palm.</p><p>Eventually they were all in a big group hug surrounding Eddie.</p><p>They all loved him.</p><p>Once the group of intoxicated teenagers settled down they just made small talk for hours.</p><p>Eddie opened up to everyone about how he felt about Richie and Richie opened up about his feelings for Eddie spaghetti.</p><p>Eddie and Richie has never been closer to their loud, obnoxious friends.</p><p>"Well, it's getting kinda late guys. Maybe we should go?" Ben suggested.</p><p>"Y-yeah m-my mom w-will he so p-p-pissed if I'm o-out r-really l-late." Bill agreed as he stood up.</p><p>The losers left in Ben's mom's van and Richie stayed to help Eddie clean up the backyard.</p><p>While Eddie was throwing the bottles of beer in the trash can he was stopped by Richie.</p><p>"So Eddie, does this mean we're like....dating?" Richie blushed.</p><p>"I dunno, only if you want to. I mean I want to but if you don't we don't have to. Does that make sense? I feel like that sounded stupid-"</p><p>Richie pulled Eddie into a hug. "It didn't sound stupid Eddie spaghetti. I want you to be my boyfriend."</p><p>"O-okay." Eddie said, finally calmed down.</p><p>Richie kissed Eddie on the forehead and ruffled his hair a bit, messing it up even more than before, "you should probably go to bed Ed's."</p><p>Eddie pulled away, quickly fixing his hair and giving Richie a dirty look for messing his hair up.</p><p>It made Richie chuckle. It was always cute when Eddie was frustrated.</p><p>"Will you stay here with me?" </p><p>"I can if you want me to spaghetti." Richie said, leading Eddie back inside.</p><p>Richie kept a hand around Eddies waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. Richie was plenty drunk and high too but he had a high tolerance for that stuff then Eddie.</p><p>"S-so does this mean th-that all those times y-yo-you teased me, you were be-being s-serious?" Eddie asked, tripping his way through almost every word.</p><p>"Uhh yeah." Richie answered blushing.</p><p>Eddie giggled to himself.</p><p>"Don't get too cocky Ed's, I could make you beg for this Tozier lovin" Richie spoke, composing himself.</p><p>Now Eddie was the one blushing, "Then do it." He whispered.</p><p>Richie was taken aback, by the smaller boy's request.</p><p>Richie quickly led Eddie back to his bedroom, he noticed the bulge in Eddies pants. "Do you remember the last time you were drunk, Eddie?" Richie asked, picking Eddie up, Eddie wrapped his legs around Richies waist.</p><p>"N-no." Eddie slurred.</p><p>"You were so needy," Richie sat down on Eddies bed before continuing, "You were sitting on my lap just like this, doing everything you possibly could to get some friction." </p><p>Eddie gasped, his face turning a dark shade of red. </p><p>"You're lucky the losers left my house early that night because you would've never heard the end of it. The way you crumbled at my touch, begging me to touch you." Richie whispered in Eddies ear.</p><p>He lowered his hand, palming Eddie.</p><p>"F-fuck, R-Richie y-you're gonna k-kill me if you k-keep th-that up." Eddie moaned.</p><p>Eddie bucked his hip for more friction, Richie put his free hand on Eddies hip, keeping him in place, "Not so fast baby boy." Richie chuckled.</p><p>Eddie whined, "Please Rich?" Eddie pleaded.</p><p>"Not tonight Ed's you're too drunk, you might not even remember it." </p><p>Eddie groaned, "F-fine b-but if you e-ever tease me like this again, y-you're gonna get your a-ass beat!" He protested. </p><p>"Sureeeee" Richie smirked at him.</p><p>"You should go to sleep now, Eddie. I'm gonna go get you a glass of water and we're gonna lay down, okay?" </p><p>Eddie nodded, crawling off his lap and getting under the covers. </p><p>Richie stumbled into the kitchen, getting Eddie some water but by the time he got back, Eddie was snoring.</p><p>The tall curly headed boy sat the glass of water down and cuddled up beside his small boyfriend, kissing him on the forehead and closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>